Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water pipe and, more particularly, to an inlet water pipe simultaneously supplying two types of fluid.
Description of the Related Art
Having one water path connected to all faucets in the kitchen is commonplace these days. Such water path usually supplies running water and fails to supply running water and filtered water at same time.
However, filtered water are also used frequently. If installation of both running water faucet and filtered water faucet are needed, not only more space but also higher cost are the concern.